


Appetizer

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets distracted while getting ready for a dinner date with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by nightsangelinthetardis on Tumblr.

The Doctor was absolutely giddy, drunk on love, besotted, smitten, enamored, and every other synonym that could be found in the thesaurus. Rose loved him! Actually, properly loved him! And he loved her.

He’d thrown his rule book out the metaphorical window, and had crossed every single one of self-imposed lines to pursue a romantic relationship with Rose. And it was bloody brilliant! The snogging and shagging and cuddling and hand holding and flirting…well, they’d done the latter three all the time, but now it had a purpose! Oh, the _shagging_!

Nearly a thousand years of time and space he’d seen, but nothing compared to the sound Rose made when he entered her for the first time, or the face she made when she came, or feel of her wrapped completely and utterly around him. God, she was beautiful! How had he denied himself this? She was so perfect and lovely and beautiful, he could hardly think of anything except how to keep her in his bed and in his arms.

Which led to his current predicament.

He’d reserved a table on Regarius Prime at one of the romantic restaurants in the galaxy. He desperately wanted to wine and dine Rose, but he also desperately wanted a night in, a night spent worshipping every inch of her delectable body.

But Rose had been so excited when he told her of their plans tonight, and had rushed off to get herself ready, and he’d reluctantly followed to change into a clean suit.

However, he hadn’t gotten past the undressing part when his thoughts all turned lustfully to Rose, and now his pesky cock was filling with blood and lengthening and hardening. It seemed a flip had been switched; even since the first night he and Rose had made love, the bloody thing wouldn’t stay down!

He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he flopped down, stark naked, onto his and Rose’s bed as he tried to measure the odds of being able to shag Rose before their date, or whether he should just, ahem, _deal with it_ himself.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

He let out a high-pitched yelp, not expecting Rose to be out of the bathroom for another half hour at least. But here she was, dressed in nothing but a soft bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a turban.

He watched her eyes wander down his naked torso and to his cock, which was resting on his stomach, unashamedly hard.

“Well, I was just, ehm… Oi, it’s my bed too! I can lie here naked if I want to! And anyways, I was… I was just…”

“Having a wank?” she teased, smirking at him.

“No!” he said indignantly.

S’okay if you were,” she said, still staring at his cock, which seemed to get harder the longer she stared.

“But I wasn’t!” he protested weakly. “I was just about to go change into clean clothes! So if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Oi, it’s my room too! You can’t kick me out just because you’re embarrassed at having been caught wanking!” she said, amused, and his cheeks stained pink.

“I wasn’t wanking!”

“Mhmm,” she said indulgently, giving him a wink before she turned her back to him to walk to the vanity.

“Right,” he said awkwardly, trying to ignore his throbbing erection as he rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’ll just, ehm, go put my suit on.”

“Are you sure you don’t want help with that before you do?” she asked as she lightly traced on eyeliner.

“What?” he squeaked.

“Unless you’d rather sit through dinner with a hard-on. Though, that may be interesting…”

The Doctor shuddered. He knew he needed to have a wank before dinner, or else there was a very good chance he’d make a fool of himself and a mess of his pants by dessert.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I can redirect the blood flow. Much more efficient. I can take care of myself just fine.”

Rose bit her lip to stifle her smirk as he tried to play the superior species card.

“I know you’re more than capable,” Rose said, finally turning around to face him. He was still naked, and still on their bed, and his erection was still as full as it had been when she first walked in on him. “But now you don’t have to do it yourself. Wouldn’t you rather feel my hot, wet mouth on you instead of your hand?”

The Doctor bit back a moan as his cock throbbed in desire.

Rose stood from her seat and walked over to him, slotting herself between his knees, letting the bottom of her robe brush across his cock. She draped her arms over his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. However, before their lips could connect, she murmured, “I love the taste of you. I love how hot and hard you get for me. I love that I can make you come with my mouth alone. I love the feel of your fingers in my hair, and I can tell how close you are by how tightly you’re holding me. I love that moment just before you come when you’re impossibly hard and you start to beg and your hips start to thrust…”

The Doctor whimpered, and he wrapped his hand around his needy cock, tugging and pulling as her hot breath puffed across his lips.

“Rose, please,” he whined, already feeling an aching pit form deep in his belly.

“I love watching you pleasure yourself,” she whispered, moving her hands to bury her fingers in his hair. “You’re much rougher with your cock than I am. Hard and fast, is that what you prefer?”

The Doctor sped the motion of his hand, panting as he frantically chased his release.

“You’re so good at slow and sensual, too,” Rose continued, pressing her thighs together for a bit of friction to alleviate her own aching arousal. “I love those sleepy mornings where you wake up hard and I wake up wet and you spoon yourself behind me and take me that way. You fill me up so nicely, and I love feeling you all around me. You hold me so close and whisper in my ear until you can’t speak anymore.”

He let out a grunt that might have been her name as he rubbed at the tip of his cock.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” she asked, watching as his strokes grew sloppy. Pre-come dripped down his cock, and his thumb circled the head of the weeping tip to spread the moisture. He shuddered and panted as his hips started rocking up, thrusting his cock through his tight fist. “Let me see it, Doctor. You’re beautiful like this. That little hitch in your breath right before you come always is my undoing. I love feeling you pulsing inside of me, so deep and hard, and I love how you say my name again and again. Come, Doctor, I want you to come.”

The Doctor’s breath hitched as the ache in his spine grew deeper and sharper, radiating down into his gut and into his balls, until he could no longer bear the pressure. He held his breath, focusing on that ache and the prospect of relief and how he was going to die if he didn’t come right _now_.

“Ohhh,” he groaned. “ _F-fuck_ …”

The tension exploded outward from his balls, sending shivers of pleasure all the way down to his toes and across his spine. Wet warmth spurted across his belly and across his hand as he stroked himself through his orgasm, losing all sense of time and space. He was aware of nothing but the beautiful, aching pleasure, and of the warmth and smell of Rose above him as he chanted her name.

Little shock waves of pleasure continued to pulse through him as he lazily rubbed his softening cock. His ears buzzed and his eyes were heavy, and he just wanted to sleep.

When he was finally aware of his surroundings, he realized Rose had moved and was now sitting beside him and he was leaning against her. Her fingers stroked soothingly down his back as her lips pressed soft kisses against his forehead.

“Feel better?” she asked softly.

“Mhm,” he mumbled, nuzzling closer. “Thank you.”

“You did all the work,” she teased.

The sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

He flinched when something soft and warm touched his belly. He looked down and saw she’d taken her hair out of the towel and was now using the damp cloth to clean him up.

“Well, you were pretty good inspiration,” he drawled, winking. “Right now! Allons-y, Rose Tyler! We’ve got dinner reservations to keep!”

Rose chuckled as he hopped up from their bed and began tearing around their room, looking for his clothes. She shook her head at him and stood to finish getting ready.


End file.
